


A Ton of Chocolate

by digitalsoop



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/pseuds/digitalsoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is curious as to why Gou is suddenly making enough chocolate to feed the entire school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ton of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill I did a long time ago and am finally posting here.

Rin couldn’t claim that he knew all of his sister’s habits, because of the long amount of time he had spent away from home. But he knew her well enough to know it was a little bizarre that she would go out shopping with Chigusa and come home with bags of groceries. When Gou was busy perusing their mother’s bookshelf, he casually peeked into a bag and squinted.

"Huh?"

Gou was on the offensive in a second, smacking his hand and waving him away. “Why are you being so sneaky? Don’t dig around in people’s things like that!”

"Why do you have bags full of chocolate chips?"

She skillfully avoided the question by flicking her hair into his face, annoying him enough that he retreated, forced to watch from a safe distance where he wouldn’t be noticed. The kitchen was soon covered in bags of chocolate chips and bars, and cook books that hadn’t been touched in years; that dangerous ponytail was carefully looped into a bun, and he squinted when she slipped on an apron and began reading those cook books as if they were college entrance exams.

Gou didn’t cook, and yet there she was, fiddling with measuring cups and judging which bowls and pots were worth her time. He gritted his teeth, wondering just who she was going to such great lengths for, especially in February. The idea that she would give homemade chocolate to the entire swim club was absurd, but he couldn’t imagine that all those pounds of chocolate were just for one person.

"Where did you even get the money for all that chocolate?"

"I’m kind of busy here." Her voice was high and she lifted her chin to complete her imitation of a haughty princess. A haughty princess whose cheeks were getting a bit flushed as she struggled to open a bag of chocolate chips, eyes darting in a desperate search for scissors.

With a click of his tongue he sprawled out on the couch, tucking an arm behind his head. The bag crunched and crinkled, and thudded against the counter, until Gou was huffing and puffing in frustration. “Brother, before you take a nap—please—”

"What are you making anyway?" 

"I found a recipe for all kinds of chocolate candy and most of them were my favorites, so I wanted to make them, okay?" She put her hands on the counter when Rin sat up. "So can you open these bags for me?"

They made no comment on how easily the bags popped open in Rin’s hands, and he was quickly enlisted to temper the chocolate to put his arms to good use. She tittered on about each muscle that would benefit from the repetitive motion, and even suggested that he do it in reps to get the best results—for him and the chocolate—as if she had become a personal trainer overnight.

For all he knew, maybe she had.

"You know, I’m your brother, so if this is for Valentine’s Day you can tell me." He continued stirring the melted the chocolate, refusing to acknowledge her pained groan.

"You didn’t even like it when someone picked a flower for me when I was ten."

"Hey, that kid ended up spending most of his time in detention. I was just looking out for you." He frowned, obediently taking the chocolate off the stove when she gestured for him to bring it over to her. "Still, there’s no way these are just for yourself!"

"What are you talking about?"

"These are heart shaped molds!" He jabbed a finger at the offending pink plastic, and Gou snatched the melted chocolate out of his hands.

"They were on sale! I also got animal shapes and stars." Gou’s scowl was identical to his, and Rin decided it would be best to retreat for a second time before he flat out demanded who she was dating. No matter how quick her explanations were, he knew that there was definitely someone who would be getting those chocolates on Valentine’s Day; he knew she had bought her favorite chocolates last week without complaining about the price once; he also knew that she had a recipe for truffles, which she always announced was the only chocolate she didn’t like.

The only problem was that he didn’t know anyone that did like them; there had never been a reason to scrutinize everyone’s taste in chocolate. Sending everyone a message about it would just cause misunderstandings.

Chocolate was piling up on the counter, popped out of molds and carefully arranged and stacked. He leaned on the arm of the couch—chin in hand—so he could watch her try to figure out how food paint worked. “It’s not Mikoshiba is it?”

"What?" 

"I really don’t think he’s a serious enough guy"

"He’s the captain of a top swimming team. That seems like a serious guy to me," she grumbled.

"Please don’t tell me you’re really considering—"

"No! But even if I was, Mikoshiba is a perfectly decent guy and a capable captain. You shouldn’t speak so badly of him." The food paint was abandoned after an apparently frustrating mistake. "Being a captain isn’t easy you know. Neither is being a manager, of course."

He laughed. “What, is all this chocolate your reward for putting up with those guys?”

"And you."

"Very funny."

***

"Rin, how did you like your Valentine’s Day gift? Gou really put a lot of work into it." Makoto smiled, opening his backpack to put away his things after swim practice.

Rin shrugged and tilted his head. “Well I did help a little. Actually considering how much she made I was expecting a bit more chocolate to be in my bag. I guess she really did make most of it for herself.”

"Oh, is that so?" Makoto giggled and fumbled with his bag. Rin narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Well, I’m sure she probably gave some to Chigusa, too, just because they both like chocolate so much, you know? Anyway, I better get going. Ren and Ran are probably waiting for me."

The quick exit was a bit baffling, and Rin sat for a moment and listened to the chatter of everyone else in the locker room. Nagisa and Mikoshiba were definitely the loudest, both of them lamenting over Gou’s Valentine’s Day gifts.

"Mine wasn’t even homemade!"

"Compared to Makoto and Rin, we all got obligatory chocolate, even if it was home made. Rin, where are you running to?"

"Makoto! Get back here!"


End file.
